Dirty
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: Traduction de Unsalted Top. / Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au shooting photo en maillot de bain d'un certain mannequin, Kuroko ne peut empêcher ses pensées de se perdre dans les méandres du désir. / OS, Kuroko/Kise non réciproque.


**Auteur :** Unsalted Top

**Traducteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Genre :** OS, Kuroko/Kise non réciproque.

**Disclaimer :** Merci ! Merci Tadatoshi Fujimaki ! Merci, ô mon héros !

**Disclaimer image :** L'image n'est bien sûr pas de moi. Merci au créateur pour son jolie travail !

**Disclaimer auteur :** Je remercie grandement Unsalted Top (/u/565264/Unsalted-Top) pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fic (/s/9864503/1/Dirty) !

**Remerciements :** Mention spéciale à mon amie Edward Creed et sa bêta Momo qui m'ont aidé à la correction et qui ont été riches en conseils !

**Résumé :** Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au shooting photo en maillot de bain d'un certain mannequin, Kuroko ne peut empêcher ses pensées de se perdre dans les méandres du désir.

**Blabla de moi :** Ceci est ma première traduction ! J'espère très sincèrement être à la auteur du travail d'Unsalted Top que j'ai trouvé super ! C'est vraiment la première fois que je tombe tellement en béatitude devant une fic que je souhaite la traduire et la partager avec les non anglophones. J'ai essayé au maximum de respecter son texte et son style, donc ce n'est peut-être pas toujours très français alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques !

* * *

Dirty

« Kise, il se fait tard. Tu devrais vraiment rentrer... »

« Non, Kurokocchi ! » gémit le blond d'un air dramatique, s'accrochant au bleuté comme un enfant têtu. « On s'amuse tellement ensemble ! »

Hé bien, peut-être que _Kise_ s'amusait, mais Kuroko savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas altérer l'enthousiasme de son ancien coéquipier.

Tout avait commencé quand Kise arrêta Kuroko après un match d'entraînement plus tôt dans la journée.

« Kurokocchi ! Attends ! »

Le plus petit pensa que ça ne devait pas être important, et effectivement, ce ne le fut pas. Avant que Kuroko n'ait une chance de l'éviter, Kise commença à lui déballer son habituel non-sens, se plaignant comme cela faisait une « éternité » depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eus la chance de se retrouver ensemble, et combien il lui avait manqué d'être près de son « meilleur ami ». Kuroko ignorait simplement tous les mots comme à son habitude, espérant que le blond comprendrait, mais encore une fois, c'était _Kise_. Il était si prit dans son stupide monologue qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand il finit par suivre Kuroko dans sa chambre, s'affalant sur le sol comme s'il s'asseyait dans sa propre maison et continuant son monologue enjoué.

« Tu dois certainement t'inquiéter pour moi, Kurokocchi, mais tout va bien ! Je m'amuse beaucoup avec mon équipe, même si je suis sûr que ça serait encore plus amusant avec toi ! Je veux dire, j'adorais nos match à Teikou ! » continua Kise avec excitation.

« _Kise aime vraiment exagérer... » _pensa Kuroko. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la manière de penser de Kise.

Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il savait que s'il ne renvoyait pas le blond chez lui maintenant, il allait carrément emménager dans sa chambre. Juste au moment où Kise allait commencerune autre histoire de « une fois au club de basket », Kuroko intervint encore.

« Kise... Tu dois rejoindre ton équipe demain non ? »

Soudain, un éclair traversa la regard du blond.

« Ah, Kurokocchi se rappelle même des jours où j'ai entraînement ! » cria-t-il tout heureux.

En fait, c'était un coup de chance pour Kuroko, mais détruire l'illusion de Kise et l'envoyer dans un autre de ses crises de larmes rendrait encore plus difficile de lui faire débarrasser le plancher.

Avant que Kise ne puisse continuer son babillage, le regard dur du plus petit fut assez pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Ah, bien, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille après tout... » dit le blond avec une moue déprimée, se relevant de sa position jambe croisé sur le sol de la chambre de Kuroko.

Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et quitté la maison, Kise se tourna vers son compagnon pour l'éblouir d'un autre sourire digne d'une séance photo.

« Merci de m'avoir invité, Kurokocchi ! Refaisons ça de temps en temps, ok ? »

« Oui... » marmonna Kuroko en réponse, faisant un petit signe de la main au blond.

Une fois que le joueur de Kaijou High School fut hors de vue, Kuroko ferma la porte derrière lui avec un petit soupire. Bien sûr, Kise voulait bien faire, mais Kuroko n'était pas sûr s'il aurait supporté une autre heure ou deux de sa présence. Voir Kise de temps en temps était bien, mais trop...

D'ailleurs, Kise n'avait-t-il pas mieux à faire de son temps libre ? Hormis le basket-ball, Kuroko était certain que faire des séances photos et des interviews pour des magazines ou socialiser avec sa bande de l'école devrait être assez pour garder le blond occupé. Ou, peut-être que c'était _vrai_ tout ces trucs sur le fait que Kuroko lui manquait et qu'il voulait ardemment le revoir, même si le bleuté ne pouvait imaginer pourquoi. Bref, pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de Kise. Il ne pourrait pas le changer, même s'il essayait.

En retournant dans sa chambre, le pied de Kuroko cogna contre quelque chose sur le sol. Il faillit tomber, mais grâce à ses réflexes d'athlète, il réussit à reprendre rapidement son équilibre. Kuroko regarda vers le bas et vit le sac oublié de Kise, son contenu renversé sur le sol.

« _Kise a laissé son sac... ? »_ Kuroko secoua la tête. _« Si négligeant... C'est devenu pire depuis le collège... »_

Kuroko soupira et commença à ramasser les divers objets qui étaient tombés : quelques cahiers, un manuel d'anglais, un livre d'exercices de maths et... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Kuroko souleva une fragile plaquette du sol, puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit et le retourna pour jeter un œil sur le devant.

« 'Le premier shooting en maillot de bain de Ryouta-kun'... ? » murmura Kuroko. Ses yeux se baissèrent pour regarder le mannequin en première page.

Pas de doute, le beau garçon sur la première page du magazine était le même qui était assis dans la chambre de Kuroko il y a encore quelques minutes.

Sur la couverture figurait une photo de plein pied de Kise portant un maillot de bain bleu parfaitement ajusté, l'océan en arrière plan. Sur son visage était collé son sourire de model et il portait un ballon de basket sous le bras. Pour le reste, à en juger par les colonnes sur le coté, cela semblait être un magazine destiné aux adolescentes.

_« Hum... Alors c'est ce genre de photoshoots que fait Kise ? »_ se demanda Kuroko.

Il y avait énormément de fangirls (et peut-être même quelques hommes) qui trouvaient Kise attirant. Bien sûr qu'il y aurait des magazines qui essayeraient d'utiliser son sex appeal à leur avantage. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait été ennuyé par ça, mais Kise faisait toujours tout pour rendre les gens heureux et satisfaire ses fans. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas ça, il ne l'aurait pas du tout fait sinon.

Kuroko sentit une curiosité étrange alors qu'il fixait la couverture. C'était un côté de Kise auquel il n'était pas du tout familier. Bien sûr, il savait que Kise était mannequin... Mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il savait. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment curieux pour regarder ses photos ou acheter un de ses magazines. Maintenant qu'il avait un magazine de Kise en face de lui, il pouvait voir de lui même à quel point le 'basketball Kise' était différent du 'model Kise'.

Kuroko ne s'attarda pas sur les articles sur le maquillage et la mode. Après quelques secondes, il atteignit un dossier au milieu du magazine. Il ouvrit délicatement les pages, tirant ce qui semblait être un long et brillant poster.

Kise était allongé sur une serviette de plage, faisant un clin d'oeil à la caméra tout en buvant un verre de jus frais. La lumière du soleil à l'arrière plan jetait une lumière forte sur sa peau légèrement tannée et ses épaules sculptées. Il portait le même maillot de bain que sur la première photo, mais sur cette image, Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le maillot moulait le postérieur rond de Kise.

Kuroko n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de regarder le cul de Kise entre toute chose. C'était naturel d'être curieux à propos du corps d'un ami sportif, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la première fois que Kuroko avait ce genre de vu de la structure physique de son ancien camarade... C'était tout.

_« Peut-être que je ne devrais pas regarder ça...' » _pensa brièvement Kuroko, même s'il ne saurait dire pourquoi. C'était un magazine que tout le monde pouvait acheter au tabac du coin. Il est apparu que Kise avait juste été suffisamment insouciant pour le laisser derrière lui avec son sac. Ce n'était pas comme si Kuroko n'était pas autorisé à le lire. Mais tout de même... C'était comme si c'était mal. Sans savoir pourquoi, les joues de Kuroko commencèrent à chauffer. C'était juste trop bizarre... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps à peine couvert de l'autre homme.

Plus Kuroko fixait l'image, plus il commençait à se sentir étrange. Son cœur commença à cogner contre son torse, bien qu'il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. C'était juste une photo de Kise... Il était avec Kise tout le temps et il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi avant... Alors pourquoi ce magazine rendait son corps si chaud tout à coup ?

Kuroko remua inconfortablement, essayant d'ignorer son excitation. Ça allait sûrement s'en aller bientôt... Mais c'était toujours là. Il ferma les yeux dans une tentative inutile de se calmer. Au lieu de cela, l'imagination de Kuroko s'enflamma soudain, au point qu'il ne puisse plus supporter ses vertigineuses pensées. Est-ce que Kise réalisait l'effet qu'une photo de son corps avait sur les gens ? Si seulement Kuroko pouvait voir le vrai... Soudain, il regretta le fait qu'ils ne soientpas dans la même équipe, où le nouveau pervers qui venait de se réveiller en Kuroko aurait essayé de mater le corps de Kise dans la salle des vestiaires.

Avec l'image de Kise encore fraîche dans son esprit, Kuroko atteignit son pantalon et commença à se caresser.

« Ah... K-Kise... » frissonna-t-il, heureux que personne ne soit là pour l'entendre.

Oui, comme tout garçon, Kuroko se touchait. Juste parce qu'il n'était pas très expressif et semblait souvent ne s'intéresser qu'au basket-ball ne voulait pas dire que son corps n'expérimentait pas l'excitation de temps en temps. Cependant, jamais auparavant il n'avait fantasmé sur une autre personne. Il n'était pas comme Aomine, qui planquait des tas de magazines sous son lit avec des femmes aux seins énormes, ou Kagami, qui chérissait ses DVD érotiques préférés qu'il avait ramené tout droit des USA. Au moins, Kuroko n'avait jamais pensé être comme ça. Maintenant, il était encore pire. Ce n'était pas une quelconque inconnue dans un magazine ou un DVD. C'était _Kise_.

Après quelques instants, le bleuté atteignit son apogée. Il se répandit dans sa main, gémissant le nom du mannequin alors qu'il venait. Quand le dernier frisson de plaisir arrêta sa course dans son corps, Kuroko sentit un étrange sensation de saleté s'introduire sous sa peau. Pourquoi regarderait-il un ancien coéquipier ainsi ? Il était sûr que Kise n'aurait jamais de pensées obscènes pour lui. Après tout, Kise était si confiant, si ouvert envers Kuroko... Comme s'il n'avait rien à cacher au garçon dont il se venter être le plus proche ami. Il était sûr que le garçon au cœur pur se sentirait dégoûté s'il apprenait ce que Kuroko avait fait avec son magazine.

Dire qu'il venait juste d'utiliser Kise comme une star porno. Kuroko sentit sa culpabilité grandir quand le visage innocent de Kise rayonna vers lui depuis la page de papier glacée. Quelle honte...

Si seulement Kise suspectait ce côté de son « mignon petit Kurokocchi ».

* * *

**Blabla de moi :** S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi vos avis, je serais enchanté de les partager avec l'auteur ! ;)


End file.
